victonfandomcom-20200214-history
What Time Is It Now?
"What Time Is it Now?" is a song by VICTON, and the forst track in the mini album Voice To New World. Lyrics |-|Hangul= Don’t be late now What time is it now? Don’t tell me lie uh What time is it now? 지금 몇 신 데 (right now) 어떻게 넌 그래 (왜냐면) 내가 널 이렇게 이렇게 이렇게 오래 기다리니까 왜 자꾸만 Yeah 떡밥을 투척해 같은 패턴 지겨워 you na man? 우쭈쭈 하지 마 나 컸어 화난 거 까먹어 그만 쓰담쓰담 해 I’ll be your baby baby baby 매일매일 나는 진짜 얌전히 있었는데 늘 혼자였던 내게 내게 네가 필요해 But 넌 넌 넌 넌 또! (What time is it my babe) 어딜 봐 여기야 내가 말하고 있잖아 Just ra ra ra right now (say it) Wa wa wa what time is it? 어딜 가 뭐하다 이제야 날 보러 온다는 거 야야야야야 (say it) Wa wa wa what time is it now? Woo woo woo woo Woo woo woo woo woo Oh God, what time is it now? 내가 기다리는 걸 절대 잊지 마 난 아직 no no 잼인 TV 앞 난 너 때문에 진짜 미칠 남 되고 있는 거 같아 Baby 더 이상은 안 바래 눈길 좀 내게 방구석 안 나 홀로 집에 네 목소리만 기다리다 지치네 너 정말 왜이래 왜이래 Wait a minute 이불 밖은 너무나도 위험해 늘 외로웠던 내게 네가 다가온 순간 Say ye ye ye ye but! (What time is it my babe) 어딜 봐 여기야 내가 말하고 있잖아 Just ra ra ra right now (say it) Wa wa wa what time is it? 어딜 가 뭐하다 이제야 날 보러 온다는 거 야야야야야 (say it) Wa wa wa what time is it 나 네 주위를 맴돌면서 평생 널 볼 거야 네가 준 목걸이도 한번도 뺀 적 없어 널 위한 맘이야 이게 진짜 (레알) 어딜 봐 여기야 내가 말하고 있잖아 Just ra ra ra right now (say it) Wa wa wa what time is it? 어딜 가 뭐하다 이제야 날 보러 온다는 거 야야야야야 (say it) Wa wa wa what time is it now? Woo woo woo woo Woo woo woo woo woo 폰 좀 내려놔 내 눈을 좀 봐 now Woo woo woo woo Woo woo woo woo woo 관심 좀 줘봐 please (What time is it my babe) Don’t be late now What time is it now? |-|Romanization= Don’t be late now What time is it now Don’t tell me lie uh What time is it now jigeum myeot sin de (right now) eotteohge neon geurae (waenyamyeon) naega neol ireohge ireohge ireohge orae gidarinikka wae jakkuman Yeah tteokbabeul tucheokhae gateun paeteon jigyeowo you na man ujjujju haji ma na keosseo hwanan geo kkameogeo geuman sseudamsseudam hae I’ll be your baby baby baby maeilmaeil naneun jinjja yamjeonhi isseotneunde neul honjayeotdeon naege naege nega piryohae But neon neon neon neon tto (What time is it my babe) eodil bwa yeogiya naega malhago itjanha Just ra ra ra right now (say it) Wa wa wa what time is it eodil ga mwohada ijeya nal boreo ondaneun geo Yayayayaya (say it) Wa wa wa what time is it now Woo woo woo woo Woo woo woo woo woo Oh God, what time it it now naega gidarineun geol jeoldae itji ma nan ajik no no jaemin TV ap nan neo ttaemune jinjja michil nam doego itneun geo gata baby deo isangeun an barae nungil jom naege bangguseok an na hollo jibe ne moksoriman gidarida jichine neo jeongmal waeirae waeirae Wait a minute ibul bakkeun neomunado wiheomhae neul oerowotdeon naege nega dagaon sungan Say ye ye ye ye but (What time it it my babe) eodil bwa yeogiya naega malhago itjanha Just ra ra ra right now (say it) Wa wa wa what time it it eodil ga mwohada ijeya nal boreo ondaneun geo Yayayayaya (say it) Wa wa wa what time is it na ne juwireul maemdolmyeonseo pyeongsaeng neol bol geoya nega jun mokgeorido hanbeondo ppaen jeok eopseo neol wihan mamiya ige jinjja (real) eodil bwa yeogiya naega malhago itjanha Just ra ra ra right now (say it) Wa wa wa what time it it? eodil ga mwohada ijeya nal boreo ondaneun geo Yayayayaya (say it) Wa wa wa what time is it now Woo woo woo woo Woo woo woo woo woo pon jom naeryeonwa nae nuneul jom bwa now Woo woo woo woo Woo woo woo woo woo gwansim jom jwobwa please (What time is it my babe) Don’t be late now What time is it now |-|English= Don’t be late now What time is it now? Don’t tell me lie uh What time is it now? What time is it right now? (right now) How can you be like that? (because) Like this, like this, like this I’m waiting for you for so long but you keep Yeah, throwing me bait I’m sick of this pattern, you na man? Don’t coo at me, I’m all grown I’m gonna forget that I’m mad, Stop petting me I’ll be your baby baby baby Everyday, I was quiet I was always alone so I need you But you you you you again! (What time is it my babe) Where are you looking? I’m right here, I’m talking to you Just ra ra ra right now (say it) Wa wa wa what time is it? Where are you going? What were you doing? Why are you coming to see me now? Yayayayaya (say it) Wa wa wa what time is it now? Woo woo woo woo Woo woo woo woo woo Oh God, what time is it now? Never forget that I’m waiting for you I’m still in front of the boring TV, no no I’m seriously going crazy Because of you, baby I don’t want anything else, just give me a look I’m alone in my room Getting tired, waiting for your voice Why are you doing this? Wait a minute Outside the blanket is too dangerous The moment you came to me, Who was always lonely Say ye ye ye ye but! (What time is it my babe) Where are you looking? I’m right here, I’m talking to you Just ra ra ra right now (say it) Wa wa wa what time is it? Where are you going? What were you doing? Why are you coming to see me now? Yayayayaya (say it) Wa wa wa what time is it I’m gonna circle around you And look at you forever I haven’t taken off The necklace you gave me This is my heart for you This is for real Where are you looking? I’m right here, I’m talking to you Just ra ra ra right now (say it) Wa wa wa what time is it? Where are you going? What were you doing? Why are you coming to see me now? Yayayayaya (say it) Wa wa wa what time is it now? Woo woo woo woo Woo woo woo woo woo Put your phone down, look into my eyes now Woo woo woo woo Woo woo woo woo woo Please take some interest in me, please (What time is it my babe) Don’t be late now What time is it now? Category:Songs